Naruto the Black Ninja
by blaze2rules
Summary: A five year old Naruto suddenly makes friends but is severly beaten and is on the brink of death and the doctors can't help him. What if Tsunade happened to be in town and wanted to take Naruto away from the village? Naruto harem Semi-strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone its me blaze2rules and this is my second fanfiction, some of you might of read my first fanfiction 'No Longer Alone', which isn't finished yet, I plan on finishing it but I got a HUGE writers block, but once I come up with something I'll start to upload again, but in-the-meantime I decided to write another fanfiction which is also a Naruto Harem based story, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything related to Naruto, I wish I did though**

It was a sunny day in Konoha and everything was very peaceful. It was around sunset when we find a little five year old boy with golden locks

walking cautiously down a back alley where he wouldn't be spotted; you see this young boy has undergone mistreatment and beatings, very

brutal beatings that no one should experience in their lifetime. It was now nighttime and the boy was now walking behind a very big mansion,

which he's seen before, but never actually saw who lived there. He heard footsteps coming from his left, so he quickly turned around and saw a

guy covered in all black running towards him with a sack on his shoulder. He noticed that the sack was moving a little and automatically

thought that it might be a person, so he did what he does best…pranks. He tied some string to a pole and held the other end limp in his hand.

He waited 'til he saw the man run in front of him then pulled the string tight, which made the string stiffen right in front of the man's ankle,

there by tripping the man and forcing him to the ground. The sack he was carrying went flying in the air, but the boy ran over and caught it

before it hit the ground. He smiled when he saw that a head had popped out of the sack, it was a little girl that looked to be around his age

and had short indigo colored hair with eyes the color of pearls. He still didn't know who the girl was, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't

protect her. The man had gotten up and started running towards them ready to kill the boy who just humiliated him. The boy cut a string with

the only kunai he had and a boulder came flying at the man. 'Pathetic', the man thought. "You can't beat me with a rock", the man told the

young boy. "Sure I can since you're **SO** weak", the boy said back. To say the man was angry would be an understatement, the ground under

his feet was cracking from his chakra output. He broke the boulder, but then the boy threw a water balloon at him. The man laughed as he

sliced through the water balloon with a kunai, but he stopped when he noticed that black paint came out of the water balloon. It splattered on

his face and pretty much blinded him. The boy cut another string that flung another boulder at the man except this time it came from behind him

and connected with the back of the man's head evidently knocking him out. "I told you that I could beat you with a boulder", the young boy

told the now unconscious man. The young girl was in awe at what she saw, this boy about her age just defeated her kidnapper in no time flat

and she knew that the guy had to be at least jounin level because its not that easy to kidnap the heir of the Hyugas especially from their

mansion. The boy was the first to break the silence, "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I'm f-fine and…thank you for…rescuing

me", she said with gratitude and a blush on her face. 'She's cute when she blushes', the boy thinks to himself, "What's your name Hime-chan?",

the boy asked. The girl, now blushing a lot from her new nickname, quietly said her name, "Hinata", then asked "what's yours?" But before he

could answer a man came out of the shadows, he was dressed in an all-white robe, had black-long hair, and the same kind of eyes that Hinata

has. "That was quite impressive", the man said while walking over to the two kids. "F-Father", Hinata said standing up straight now that she

was out of the sack. 'The boy just took down a jounin level ninja with nothing but pranks, who is this kid?' Hinata's dad thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but what's your name?" the little blond boy asked. "My name is Hiashi, Hiashi Hyuga", the man answered the boy then

continued, "I must say you're a very interesting boy, may I ask your name?" Hiashi asked. The boy grinned, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki", the

boy stated. "Well Naruto-san I gratefully thank you for saving my daughter and might I say it will be interesting to see how good you would be

as a ninja", Hiashi said then saw that Hinata had not once took her eyes off of Naruto and a very cunning idea came to him. He hated the

Hyuga consul with a passion, but this boy may be the answer he was looking for to overthrow them, but he would have to wait until the boy

was older to put his plan into full effect. "Well Naruto-san we must go, but please feel free to come and play with Hinata whenever you want",

Hiashi told a happy Naruto. Naruto was extremely happy almost on the verge of tears, he couldn't believe that he finally had a friend, "Thank

you Hiashi-san you don't know how much this means to me", Naruto said then turned to Hinata, "I hope we become good friends." Hinata

blushed, "Y-Yes…so do I", she stuttered and with that said Hinata and Hiashi started to walk back to their house. Naruto smiled then started

walking back to his apartment. A man sitting in a room while smoking his pipe had seen the whole thing. He stared into his crystal ball and saw

a now happy Naruto, "I'm very happy for you Naruto", the elderly Hokage said to himself.

**The Next Day**

Naruto left his apartment and went to his second favorite place, the forest. He loved to play there and no one else went to the forest so he

called it his 'safe zone'. He usually went there to play with the animals, he didn't know why but he felt a strong connection to all the animals.

They were his only friends in the entire world until he met Hinata yesterday, but the weird thing was that he could understand the animals and

they could understand him. "I can't wait to tell them that I made a friend", he told himself. When Naruto got to the forest he heard someone

crying, at first he thought it was one of his animal, but realized that it was a human. He really didn't want to beat up right now, since the

villagers sometimes tricked him he thought that this was a trap, but his gut told him to check to see who it was. He started walking away, but

then turned and walked into the forest. He found a girl, that looked his age, with pink hair sitting against a tree holding her knees against her

eyes and crying into them. He still thought that it could be a trap, but he decided to see what was up. He walked up to her, "Hey what's

wrong?" The pink haired girl looked up with watery green eyes, "Everyone makes fun of me because I have a big forehead", she cried out.

Naruto knew how she felt all-to-well, so he said the first thing that came to mind that he thought would cheer her up. "Don't believe anything

those assholes say. They are just jealous because your forehead makes you look very pretty", Naruto said with anger, he hated people who

made fun of other people just because they are different. The girl had stopped crying and now had a surprised look on her face, 'Nobody has

ever told me something like that', she thought. Naruto was trying to think of something else to say when she talked, "Do you really mean

that?" "Of course I do, I would never lie about something like that", Naruto said trying to eliminate her doubt. The girl stood up and dusted

herself off then looked at Naruto, "Thank you I needed to hear that. I feel a lot better now." "I was only saying the truth and your welcome. By

the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Um…can we be friends?" she asked with hope in

her voice. "Sure I would like that", Naruto said then stuck out his hand for a handshake, but instead of a handshake Sakura hugged him as

tight as she could, "Thank you Naruto-kun", she whispered while hugging him. She broke the hug then started walking away, but turned

around with a smile on her face. She waved to him, which he waved back, then she continued to walk home. Naruto couldn't believe it in less

then one day he had made two friends which was impossible for him to do in the past five years. Naruto was extremely happy, but he knew it

wouldn't last since he knew that his birthday was tomorrow. Now usually birthdays were fun, great to celebrate, and have friends and family

gather around you, but not Naruto he hated his birthday, that day just meant that he would be overly beaten by the villagers and his

apartment would get burned down. Naruto was now sad so he decided to go home.

**Deep In The Forest**

Naruto decided to take the long way home which lead him through the forest then around many streets in town. Naruto knew it was okay to

walk through town since everyone was saving their strength to beat him tomorrow that nothing would happen today. He heard a scream and

turned around to see a young girl running towards him, she had blond hair with a hair clip holding the right side of her hair out of her face and

she had blue eyes. "Help me!" she screamed then ran and hid behind him. Naruto could feel that the girl was shaking from fear behind him, so

he looked to see what had put her in this state and he saw a snake, a really fast one, chasing her. Now snakes were the only animal that

Naruto didn't befriend in the forest, he instinctively knew they were bad, evil, and conniving, so he knew not to trust them. He grabbed his

kunai from his pocket and threw it at the snake. It whizzed through the air and then struck the snake through the head pinning it to the

ground. "You don't have to hide anymore I killed the snake", Naruto said very calmly. The girl peeked over his shoulder and saw that indeed

the snake was dead, killed by a kunai. She let go of him and he went over to the snake and took the kunai out of its dead carcass then

grabbed a fallen tree leaf and wiped the blood of his kunai then pocketed it. He walked back over to the girl, "Thank you, I thought for sure it

was going to get me", the girl said in relief. "Your welcome, but what were you doing in the forest in the first place?" Naruto asked seeing as

the forest never had other people in it. "I could ask you the same thing, but to answer your question I was trying to comfort a crying girl that I

wanted to be friends with and I saw her run into the forest, but unfortunately I got lost then got attacked by that damn snake", she said

obviously concerned about the other girl. "Oh, well Sakura is fine now so don't have to worry about her", Naruto told her. "Wait, you saw

Sakura?" she asked. "Actually I helped cheer her up and then we became friends", Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Man that was my

idea", the girl complained. "Well I'm sorry I didn't know someone was looking for her. You should become her friend because she could really

use some right now", Naruto said. "Yes I think I will and by the way what is your name?" the girl asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and what's

yours?" he asked back. "Ino Yamanaka and just to let you know we're friends now", Ino said while walking away and waving good bye. Naruto

waved back then realized that he had another friend.

**A Bit Later Somewhere In Town**

Naruto was walking through town when he spotted a new store, normally the stores would kick him out or overcharge him, but he decided to

test his luck with this new weapons shop. He walked in and was amazed at all the weapons the shop had. "Can I help you?" a man behind the

counter asked. "No I'm just looking around", Naruto told the man. "Well okay, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me", the man

said politely. "I will", Naruto said with amazement, no one had treated him nicely in a store. Naruto looked around and saw some swords, fans,

staffs, sickles, nun chucks, shurikens, kunais, and numerous others. Naruto was staring at some kunais when a girl popped up next to him,

"Hmm…kunais, you're not a ninja are you?" Naruto turned and looked at the girl, she looked to be slightly older than him, had brown hair that

was tied up in two buns, and had a chocolate colored pairs of eyes. "I want to be, but I'm not right now", Naruto answered her question. "Do

you have any ninja tools on you right now?" the young girl asked. Naruto pulled out his kunai from his pocket, "This is the only one I have",

Naruto told the girl. She analyzed the weapon which had grooves and chips on the 'sharp' edges and there was a chunk missing from the ring

of the handle, she was curious on how this boy could use such a battered weapon. "Come with me", she told Naruto then grabbed his hand

and pulled him until they were in a small training field behind the shop. The girl pointed at a training log that had a target on it, "Try to get a

bulls-eye with that weapon", she said, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Naruto did what he was told, he aimed his kunai, which caught the

girl's eye, then he released it. The weapon flew through the air then struck the wood right in the center of the target. The girl was awed, "How

did you do that?" she asked shocked that he was able to do it. "Well I practiced a lot with that kunai and I studied it closely and realized that it

gets pushed back a little because of the grooves and chips in it that make it non-aerodynamic and since there's pieces of it missing that makes

it lighter so the wind can change its direction and since the wind was coming from the west I aimed my kunai up and to the left a bit", Naruto

finished his explanation. 'Wow this boy is smart', was the girl's only thought, she saw him take the kunai out of the wood and pocketed it. She

ran up to him and grabbed his hand and led him back into the shop. The girl went to talk to the man behind the counter, then after a moment

she called him over. Naruto walked over to the counter and the man handed him a pack of shurikens and a pack of kunais. "I can't pay for

these, I have no money", Naruto told them with sadness in his voice. The man kind of felt sorry for the kid, but he didn't want the boy to buy

them, "You misunderstood, I'm giving these to you for free." Naruto looked dumbstruck, no one had ever given him something, "I'm sorry I can't

except this", Naruto told the man. "Yeah you can, except it as a gift for being my daughter's friend", the man said. Naruto looked at the girl

standing beside the man then looked at the man again, "She's your daughter?" "Yup and her name is Tenten and by the way I'm Shosa.

What's your name little boy?" Shosa asked. "My name is Naruto and I thank you for the gifts", Naruto said as he excepted the gifts. Shosa

ruffled the boy's hair, "Come back and visit us whenever you want to", Shosa said. "Okay", Naruto said with happiness. "Bye-bye Naruto-kun",

Tenten said as she waved to him. "Bye", Naruto waved back then left the shop.

**Walking Through Town**

Naruto was happy that he had made another friend, he was so happy that he didn't notice the kid in front of him, 'Whack', he walked right into

the kid. "Ouch, oh I'm sorry", Naruto said to the boy. The boy had red spiky hair and green eyes with black lines around his eyes. The boy

looked sad, so Naruto decided to find out what's wrong. "Hey why are you so sad?" Naruto asked the redhead. "Actually I'm here on vacation

with my family, but I got lost when we were walking through town", the redhead answered. "Oh, well where was the last place you saw

them?" Naruto thought that that might be a good place to check. "We where in front of some ramen shop called Ichi-something", the redhead

said while remembering. Naruto knew of only one ramen stand and it started with 'Ichi' in the name. "Follow me", Naruto said then grabbed the

redhead's hand then started walking to Ichiraku. The redhead was baffled, no one ever came this close to him besides his aunt. "What's your

name?" Naruto asked. "Gaara", the redhead answered. "Gaara? That's a cool name. Mine is Naruto, I hope we can be friends", Naruto said

with a happy grin. Gaara couldn't believe this day had come, he's wanted a friend for a long time and now he might have one. "I would like

that", Gaara told Naruto with a smile that didn't fit him. They made it to the ramen shop and Gaara spotted his family, "There they are", Gaara

said while pointing to a couple of kids. One was a boy that looked slightly older than Gaara and had brown hair and small black pupil eyes, he

reminded Naruto of a cat for some reason. The other one was a girl that looked slightly older than the 'cat' boy, she had blond hair put into four

pony tails and had black eyes. Gaara ran up to the two kids, "Kankuro, Temari-neechan, this is my friend Naruto", Gaara told his siblings.

Kankuro 'hmpted' because he could care less, but Temari had a surprised look on her face. 'Did he just say friend?" Temari thought then

continued thinking, 'I wonder if he forced this kid to be his friend.' "Um…Naruto was it? Could you come over here for a little bit?" Temari asked

Naruto while motioning for him to follow her. Naruto followed her a little ways from the two boys, he didn't know what the girl wanted to talk to

him about but he knew that he was going to find out. "So what do you need to talk to me about Temari-san?" Naruto asked the fellow blond.

"Well its about your 'friendship' with Gaara", Temari said with a serious expression. "What about it?" Naruto asked. "Well did Gaara…force you

to be his friend?" Temari asked even though she thought she knew the answer that he was going to say. "No, I was the one who asked him if

we could be friends", Naruto said with a genuine smile. Temari was shocked, she never thought that anyone would want to be Gaara's friend,

well willing anyways. 'Maybe he will be the one to help Gaara', she thought. "Um…can I ask you something?" Naruto asked the other blond.

"Sure go ahead", Temari told him. "Well Gaara said that you guys were here on vacation and I was just wondering how long you guys were

going to be here?" Naruto really wanted to know. "Actually I think we are leaving tomorrow, why do you want to know?" Temari decided to ask.

"Well I wanted to know if I could play with you guys before you left, but it looks like I won't be able to", Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry", Temari felt sorry for the boy. "That's ok we'll all meet each other again someday, oh and by the way do you want to be friends?"

Naruto asked. Temari started blushing from the sudden question. Since her brother is Gaara no one wanted to be her friend since they were

afraid of Gaara. "You really want to be friends with me?" she clearly forgot that this boy befriended Gaara. "Yeah, I like you, you seem to be

very kind", Naruto said sincerely. Temari couldn't stop the redness in her cheeks, no one ever said they liked her even as a friend. "Ok lets be

friends", Temari said and held out her hand for a handshake. Naruto remembered what Sakura did in this situation, so he decided that that

was the proper way. He walked up to Temari and gave her a big hug. To say Temari was surprised would be a major understatement, you

wouldn't be surprised if her eyes popped out of her head. Temari didn't know what to do, she wasn't angry like she thought she would be if

something like this happened, she actually thought it felt rather nice, so her body reacted on its own, she hugged Naruto back. They stopped

hugging and walked back towards Gaara and Kankuro and notice that there was a man standing with them, he looked like an older version of

Gaara. "Father", Temari said. "Well it looks like you guys found Gaara", their father said. "Actually Naruto-kun found him", Temari said and

pointed at Naruto. The father looked at Naruto, 'hmmm…he has whisker like marks on his cheeks, this kid must have the 'Fox' in him, which

means that he is like Gaara, which means that he's nothing but trouble', he thought to himself. "Come kids we have to leave now, so say good-

bye to your little 'friend'." Kankuro just 'hmpted' like he always does, Gaara said bye and until next time, and Temari hugged Naruto and said

bye. Naruto waved to his new friends while they were walking away, he had to admit to himself that this had been a great day.

**A/N: Alright there was the first chapter, I'm hopeing to have each chapter at least this long but I give you no promises, but anyways please Review I would like to hear what you guys think about my story, straight out flames will be ignored, but collective critizism is always welcomed, oh and before I go I would like for you guys to vote for a poll consisting of the girls you would like in Naruto's harem, I only want at the most 10, and as you read Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari are already in the harem, so that leaves 5 more girls that you guys can add, here is the list:**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Yugao**

**Shizune**

**Hana**

**Hanabi**

**Ayame**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Haku**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Karin**

**if there is a different girl that you want that isn't in the poll then put it in your review and I will add them to the poll**

**alright well that's it, so review, vote, and thanks for reading, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone its me again with chapter two of this story. Sorry it is really late but my computer broke down and I have been really busy with work, but anyways I am deeply sorry. Some people mentioned that the last chapter was kind of hard to read so I double spaced this chapter so it should be easier to read, I will also do this to the previous chapter too. The poll for Naruto's lovers will be at the bottom like the last chapter, so enjoy chapter 2 everyone. **

**Oh yeah almost forgot, I don't own anything Naruto based**

Ch-2

Naruto woke up early and left his house, well apartment actually, because he knew that if the villagers found him at his apartment then not

only would they burn down his place but they would also give him the beating of a lifetime. Last year he was able to hide from the villagers and

avoid his 'punishment', which he has no idea why they beat him up. So he went to the same place he went to on his last birthday, which is the

forest. When he got there he had a bad feeling for some reason, but he shrugged it off. He went deeper into the forest and the feeling came

back and for good reason because ten villagers popped out from behind the trees. "So this is where you were hiding last year, demon", one of

the men said. "But we found you this time brat", another man said, "And there's no where to run you damn monster", another man added in. A

man grabbed Naruto by the hair from behind him and threw him to the floor, where a couple of other guys began to kick him. One of the men

picked him up and delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's jaw breaking it completely. Naruto was crying and screaming from the pain. Just then

a puff of smoke appeared between Naruto and the men, it was a man in a anbu uniform with a bear mask. "What are you men doing?" the

anbu asked. The villagers were scared, they didn't expect a member of the anbu to save him. "Your suppose to cut his vocal cords so he can't

scream and no one will be able to hear him", the anbu member said then pulled out a kunai and cut Naruto's vocal cords. Naruto was crying

from all the pain he was experiencing while the men were cheering the anbu member then the men started to pull out bats, shovels, and metal

poles. Naruto only had one thought at that time, 'I'm going to die'. The men began to beat him with their weapons and the anbu member kept

cutting him with his kunai. Naruto was in tremendous pain and all he could do was cry and wait for the end.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's office**

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk going through his mountain of paperwork. "Ugh, I hate this paperwork maybe I should take a break", Sarutobi

told himself. 'Oh its Naruto's birthday today, I wonder what he's up to', he thought to himself. He reached into a drawer and pulled out his

crystal ball and peered into it. Sarutobi would never be able to forget what he saw. If you ask anyone who knows the hokage they will tell you

that he never cusses. "HOLY SHIT!"

**At the same time at the main gate**

The two figures had just finished showing their papers to the guards. "Ok you may go", one of the guards said. The two figures looked over the

village. "You know I never wanted to come back to this village", one of them says to the other. "Well we can't help it, we need to restock on

supplies and this happens to be the closest town to us", the other one responded. "Fine, we might as well go see the old man after we

restock", the first one said. "Okay Tsunade-sama", the second one said. "Lets go Shizune", Tsunade said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was defenseless, he couldn't do a thing except wait for his demise. "Lets finish this you damn fox", the anbu member said as he started

going through some hand signs. "NOW DIE!" the anbu guy yelled then said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu". Naruto already knew he was dying

even before he saw the fireball coming his way. His only regret was that he didn't get to play with his new friends. BOOM, the explosion was

loud and the group of men couldn't wait to see the 'demon' in a pile of ashes, but when the smoke and dirt cleared they saw Naruto still laying

on the ground and a very pissed off Hokage with two anbu members standing next to him. "Oh crap, it's the Hokage", the anbu member with

the villagers said. "Kakashi, Itachi arrest those bastards immediately", Sarutobi told his anbu. "Hai Hokage-sama", was their reply. While his

two anbu took care of the trash, Sarutobi picked up the now unconscious Naruto from the floor and Shushined to the hospital. When he arrived

there he immediately ordered the doctors to heal Naruto. They rushed him into surgery immediately, but the doctors said that he was too

injured to be healed, none of them had that kind of skill, except maybe Tsunade of the Sannin, but there was no way to find her in time. Just

then Sarutobi heard someone shout, " What do you mean you don't have any of these supplies?" Tsunade asked, well more like yelled, the

pharmacist while slamming her hands on the counter. 'I can't believe that she is actually here', Sarutobi thought while running over to her.

"Tsunade", Sarutobi called out to her. She turned around to see who was calling her only to see her sensei running at full speed toward her.

He stopped in front of her, "Tsunade I really need your help, there is a kid in surgery right now that was severely beaten and is dying and the

doctors can't do anything for him, but might be able to, so please help him", Sarutobi said eagerly awaiting for her to reply. Tsunade hadn't

seen her sensei this distressed since the 4th died, "I'll help him just lead me to him", she said and started to follow Sarutobi to the room

Naruto was in. When they enter Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, this kid was literally laying in a pool of his own blood and she couldn't tell

what the boy looked like since he was so disfigured. "Shizune I am going to need your help on this one", Tsunade told her assistant. "Hai

Tsunade-sama", Shizune replied while rolling up her selves. "Sarutobi-sensei, please leave the room since you will only be in the way", Tsunade

told her old sensei and with that Sarutobi took his leave. "Alright, I need to do a scan to see his injuries, please write them down Shizune",

Tsunade said and Shizune got a paper and pen. Tsunade's hands glowed green as she placed them over Naruto's head. "A bad concussion,

slashes on the face, a broken jaw, cut vocal cords…", Tsunade stopped as she started to cry, she didn't know why since she didn't even know

this kid. "Tsunade -sama are you alright?" Shizune asked concerned for her sensei. "I'm alright, lets keep going", Tsunade replied to her

assistant. "Two dislocated shoulders, arms broken in multiple places, arms also have multiple cuts, ribs are all broken, chest and stomach have

numerous cuts and bruises…", Tsunade said while thinking to herself, 'Who could have done this? No one deserves this kind of beating,

especially a child.' "…Pelvis is shattered, legs are broken in multiple places and have many cuts too, knees are dislocated and so are the

ankles…" Tsunade was listing off the injuries and Shizune caught herself crying now, 'Why would someone do this to this kid? I'm surprised that

he is still alive', Shizune thought to herself while still listing to Tsunade. "…Hands have dislocated and broken fingers and the same for the

feet." Tsunade said as she finished her scan, "Alright lets begin."

**Outside the operating room**

Sarutobi was feverishly pacing back and forth when he thought that he should bring Naruto's friends and tell them the situation. He signaled

for an anbu, which appeared right beside him, he told the anbu member to get certain people and then the anbu member vanished into thin air.

"This is going to be tough to tell them", Sarutobi told himself.

About five minutes later everyone the Hokage sent for was present in the waiting room of the hospital, there was Hinata with her father Hiashi,

Ino with her father Inoichi, Tenten with her father Shosa, Sakura with her mother Hitomi, and Temari and Gaara. Hiashi was first to speak, " So

why did you call us all here Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi cleared his throat and proceeded to talk, "Well I happen to know that each of your

daughters and also Temari and Gaara have befriended a boy name Naruto Uzumaki." "Yeah the boy that my daughter Sakura was telling me

about yesterday", Hitomi said since she hasn't seen him. "Yeah same with Ino, apparently he saved her from a snake in the forest, for that I'm

grateful", Inoichi chimed in after her. "He's a great kid", Shosa said and all the parents gave agreeing nods. "And a great friend", Tenten added

and all the kids nodded in agreement. "Well I hate to have to tell you this, but it must be done…", Sarutobi said then paused briefly then

continued, "Naruto was severely beaten in the forest and is now in critical condition." Everyone looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm sorry Lord

Hokage, but what the hell did you say?" Shosa said with slight anger in his voice. "Since today is Naruto's birthday a group of villagers

ambushed him in the forest and had beaten him to within an inch of his life", Sarutobi told them with a little more detail. In an instant all five of

the girls started crying with Hitomi trying to comfort them. Gaara and the fathers had killing intent pouring out of them. Even though Hiashi was

furious he still kept his collective thoughts, "Is he going to be alright?" asked the pearl eyed man. Sarutobi let out a sigh, "I really don't know.

The doctor told me that they don't have that kind of medical skill to help him and that only the medical specialist Tsunade would stand a chance

at being able to heal him." The fathers were wide eyed, they just couldn't believe that he was beaten that badly. "Lucky for us Tsunade

happened to be in town today, so she is now in there trying to treat him, but has yet to come out to tell me anything", Sarutobi said with a

serious look on his face. "What about his…", Hiashi paused in mid sentence and took a quick glace at the children, then looked back at the

hokage, "um…his healing power?" Hiashi finished his question in a whisper so only the Hokage could hear it. "I don't know, from the time I

saved him to when I brought him here it looked like it wasn't working", Sarutobi said with a sense of helplessness.

**Meanwhile with Tsunade**

Tsunade had a green aura around her hands and was currently working on his broken ribs. "Hurry up and close his neck wound, he can't afford

to lose any more blood", she yelled to one of the other doctors that was helping. "Tsunade-sama he stopped breathing", Shizune told her

mentor. "Oh Shit, Shizune start compressions", Tsunade told her assistant. "Right away ma'am", Shizune said then started to get to work on

bring Naruto back to life. "Damn this isn't looking good", Tsunade said as Shizune did another round of compressions. After a minute of

compressions he began to breathe again. "Ma'am he's breathing", said one of the nurses. "Alright that's good, lets continue", Tsunade said

then continued healing his ribs.

**With the others**

Sarutobi and the rest had moved from the waiting room to some benches right outside the room that Tsunade was treating Naruto. They sat

there waiting impatiently for some news on how Naruto was doing. About an hour passed by, then Tsunade came out of the room and

everyone got up at the same time. Tsunade looked pale and reached for a nearby trash can and puked her guts into it. Everyone looked at her

confused. "She raised her head from the trash can, "Sorry I still can't stand the sight of blood." Sarutobi was the first to speak up, "So how is

he?" Tsunade's face became serious and everyone feared that the worst had happened. "He's in a stable condition and should be fine after a

couple days of rest", Tsunade said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "That's good news", Sarutobi said then sat back down, he was getting to

old for all this. Then Shizune ran out of the room with a very serious look on her face. No one knew that all of their joy would be stepped on

and by one sentence, "Tsunade-sama he stopped breathing again", Shizune said to the horror of everyone. "Shit", was all Tsunade could say

as she and Shizune ran back into the room. The short relief had left everyone as horror and doubt crept in.

**With Naruto**

"What happened?" Tsunade yelled at Shizune. "I don't know, everything was fine, he was sleeping well, then all of a sudden he stopped

breathing", Shizune explained. Tsunade did a quick scan over Naruto's body, "Shit, why didn't I see this sooner?" she questioned herself.

Shizune was standing there looking confused. "His chakra system has been cut in multiple places and his chakra is now flowing into his blood

stream evidently poisoning him. Shizune hurry and fix the cuts while I take the chakra out of his blood stream", Tsunade commanded. Five

minutes later Naruto began to breathe again as Tsunade and Shizune had finished. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, both herself and Shizune

were completely exhausted.

**Back with the group in the hallway**

Sarutobi was pacing back and forth, he didn't know what the outcome of this would be, the great Shinigami had given them a moment of relief

and had taken it back just as easily. Tsunade came out of the room again except this time she had a sleeping Naruto in her arms. Tsunade saw

the worry on everyone's faces, "Don't worry, he is definitely fine this time", she said as she went into a hospital room and laid Naruto on a

bed. She turned around and saw that everyone had followed her into the room. "Ok, sensei care to explain what the HELL happened to him?"

she asked in anger. "First off his name is Naruto Uzumaki", Sarutobi said as he took a puff of smoke from his pipe. The name had instantly

registered in Tsunade's mind, 'So this is the Kyuubi boy, poor kid', she thought to herself. "Well I was doing my paperwork when I decided to

take a break. I realized it was Naruto's birthday so I decided to check on him. I looked into my crystal ball and with absolute horror I saw

Naruto being beaten by villagers with shovels, bats, pitchforks, you name it they had it and what's more is that there was an Anbu member

also beating him, he was even using jutsus", Sarutobi explained. "That would explain the cut on his neck, seeing how it looked like it was done

with a kunai and why his chakra system was injured", Tsunade said then continued, "Please continue sensei." "Well just as the Anbu was

about to finish Naruto off, I had arrived just in time to cancel the attack. The two Anbu members that I brought with me arrested all of them

while I brought Naruto to the hospital", Sarutobi finished his explanation. Everyone was shocked at what they had just heard, this mere six

year old boy had to go through such pain and didn't even know why. "Tsunade please tell me the extent of his injuries", Sarutobi said to her.

"Well to sum it all up he had most of his bones broken, multiple dislocations, massive damage to his chakra system, and a massive cut on his

neck, which won't completely heal for a few years, which he won't be able to speak while it is healing", Tsunade stated. Everyone had the

expression of wanting to puke on their faces, even the impassive Hiashi. "Sensei has this ever happened before?" Tsunade asked her old

sensei. "Yes it has, in fact it happens to him quiet often, but never has it been this extreme", answered the old Hokage. "Which brings me to

my next statement", Tsunade stated, " I want to take him under my care and take him away from this village. I will train him to be a ninja and

he won't have to undergo any of this pain anymore, which I believe this to be the very best option for him." Sarutobi was amazed, to think that

Tsunade would open her heart to a kid she doesn't even know, seeing how she said that she would never get close to anyone again. Now you

might be thinking that Shizune is close to her, but you would be wrong, Shizune is Tsunade's assistant that she trained nothing more and

nothing less. Sakura was the first to speak up, "Are you really going to take our friend away from us?" the pink haired girl's eyes were now

puffy and red from crying. Its true that Tsunade didn't want to separate the boy from his friends, but it just wasn't safe for him to stay here.

"Little girl, what's your name?" Tsunade asked the pink haired girl. "It's Sakura", she answered. "Listen Sakura I know that you would like to

have him stay here so you guys can play with each other, but if he stays here then this incident will happen over and over again. If I take him

with me then I will be able to protect him and train him so that nothing like this will ever happen again. Don't worry I'll bring him back so he can

enter the academy, so you'll see him again", Tsunade explained to Sakura and to the rest of Naruto's friends. All the kids looked at each other

and nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright we see your reasoning and we accept it", stated Temari. "Yeah we'll miss him, but this is for his

sake", Tenten added in. This time it was Sarutobi's turn to speak up, "I will accept it only if Naruto agrees to it, so once he wakes up you and I

will have a talk with him, but for now we should leave so he can get his rest", he told Tsunade and the others. "Sensei, if you don't mind, I

would like to stay with him", Tsunade told him. "That's fine, you are his doctor after all", Sarutobi said as he left the room with everyone else.

There were only two people in the room now, a sleeping Naruto and a sad Tsunade. She pulled a chair up to the bed, sat down, and stared at

this blonde boy's face that she had never seen before today. 'He looks so much like Nawaki', thought Tsunade as she stared at Naruto's face

which had a frown on it with silent tears falling from his closed eyes. "I don't know why, but I wish I could take away all the pain you suffered",

Tsunade said to the sleeping Naruto as she wiped away the tears from his face and he snuggled into her touch. 'I don't blame you for clinging

onto any warmth you can get', Tsunade thought as she knew that she was definitely making the right choice.

**One week later**

Naruto stirred in his sleep, the heat of the sun on his face, and something warm in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright

light of the sun. He slowly turned his head to see what was in his hand. What he saw was another hand that belonged to a lady he had never

seen before, she had blonde hair tied back in two ponytails, she wore a grey shirt and a pair of blue pants and a green coat over her. She was

asleep with her head laying on her left arm on the bed, while her right hand was holding his left hand. Naruto instantly released his grip on her

hand, jumped out of his bed, ran towards the wall by his bed, and leaned his back against it. Tsunade woke up from a feeling of a tug at her

hand. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was up against the wall. She didn't know what was wrong, but then she saw his face, the

complete and utter fear that eradiated from his expression said it all, he was terrified of her, but seeing what had happened to him, then it

would only be natural for him to be afraid of strangers. She got up from her chair and started to walk over to him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to

hurt you", she said in a calm and steady tone. Naruto opened his mouth to protest and tell her to stay back, but nothing came out. She kept

on walking closer to him and he closed his eyes and braced himself. She got up to him, knelt down on one knee, put her right hand on his

cheek, and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Naruto waited for the pain to go flowing through his body, but it never came, instead he felt a

warm feeling on his cheek, and then another on his forehead except that that one had a slight moist feeling. He opened his eyes and that

strange lady had her hand on his face and had her lips on his forehead, it felt warm, nice, and made him feel safe for once in his life. Tsunade

pulled away from him and looked straight into his lovely sky blue eyes, "My name is Tsunade, and don't worry I will protect you from now on, if

you let me", she said very calmly trying not to scare him. Naruto's gut told him that she wasn't lying, so he instantly launched at her and

hugged her as he sobbed into her shoulder. Tsunade was a little surprised from the sudden hug, but she just simply started rubbing his back

to comfort him, this boy needed her and what she didn't know was that she also needed him.

**A/N: I really liked how this chapter came out, and I hoped that you all enjoyed it.**

**Naruto's lover poll:**

**Kurenai-6**

**Anko-9**

**Yugao-6**

**Shizune-4**

**Hana-9**

**Hanabi-5**

**Ayame-2**

**Female Kyuubi-8**

**Female Haku-8**

**Tayuya-5**

**Kin-3**

**Karin-1**

**Princess Yuki-1**

**Isarabi-2**

**Shion-1**

**Sasame-1**

**Yugito-1**

**Now remember to review, it helps me a lot to hear your thoughts, and remember to vote for the girls you want and if there is anyone else you would like to be added to the poll then just tell me. Alright 'til next time, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well everyone the third chapter is finally here. I'm very sorry for the extremely late update, a lot of things happened and I haven't had much writing time. I'm sorry about the last chapter I still don't know why it looked like that so I'll go fix it. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Oh and by the way there will be Sasuke bashing in this fic and I decided to add Tsunade to the harem but she will be younger and if you're asking yourself how I'm going to do that you'll just have to find out in a later chapter. Oh you will still be able to vote for five girls at the end.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Ch-3

Tsunade checked Naruto out of the hospital and were now walking in the streets toward the Hokage Tower with Naruto hugging Tsunade's leg while they walked. Naruto didn't know why, but he just felt safe around her which was still a strange feeling since the only person he felt safe around, before Tsunade, was the Hokage.

They arrived at the tower, walked up the numerous flight of stairs, then came upon the door that opens to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was about to knock, but Naruto had already walked in, so she walked in after him. She saw Sarutobi at his desk reading a little orange book and was giggling perversely. Tsunade was now angry, she hated perverts and to think her sensei was one also. She walked up to Sarutobi and grabbed the book. Sarutobi was too focused on his book that he didn't notice anyone come in, then someone dared to take away his precious book from him. He looked to see who it was and gulped when he saw an angry Tsunade holding his precious book. "Now Tsunade don't do anything you might regret", said Sarutobi nervously. Tsunade instantly ripped the book into pieces and Sarutobi was devastated, he had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Sensei we need to have that talk with Naruto now", Tsunade said changing the subject to her main objective. Sarutobi wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, "Alright. Naruto we need to talk to you about how to protect you from the villagers and Tsunade here has come up with a way to do it, but there is a downside, but I'll let Tsunade explain it to you." Naruto turned and looked at Tsunade. Tsunade saw him then spoke, "Well, I want you to travel with me, that way you will be away from the villagers and I will be able to protect you and keep a constant watch over you and I'll also be training you to be a ninja." Naruto looked at her expectantly, then Tsunade continued, "But there is a downside…", she looked at Naruto's face; his expression changed to that of worry, then she finished, "Since you'll be with me you will not be able to see your friends for a few years until you come back to join the ninja academy here." Naruto was very sad that the friends he just made not too long ago will disappear from his life because he will be gone for so long and that everyone will probably forget about him; that's where Naruto's train of thought was going until Tsunade chimed in, "Naruto, your friends think that it is a good idea that you go with me and you'll probably see them one last time before we leave; of course it is still your decision to make if you want to go with me or not." Naruto knew that he definitely didn't want an incident like that to happen to him again and he will be coming back after a few years so he will see his friends again. Naruto looks directly into Tsunade's eyes and just gazes at them for a few seconds, then he gives an agreeing nod. "Alright then its settled, you'll depart in half an hour and I'll meet you at the front gate to see you off", Sarutobi told the two. They both bowed to the Hokage then left.

Tsunade took Naruto to his apartment so he could pack for their long journey and on the way there they caught up with Shizune who was restocking on the supplies they needed for the journey. "Naruto this is my assistant Shizune", Tsunade told Naruto. Naruto nodded and felt that if Tsunade trusted someone then he would too and she had a gentle aura about her.

The three of them walked over to Naruto's apartment only to find it completely burnt down. The two ladies were shocked that someone would do this, but Naruto looked impassive, clearly he was use to this since it happens to him every year. "I'm sorry this happened Naruto", Tsunade said to him then continued, "We'll get you some clothes and other necessities as soon as we arrive in another town, which isn't very far away." Naruto nodded in agreement and they continued to walk to the main gate of the village.

When they arrived at the gate they saw a few people standing there already. It was Sarutobi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Sarutobi walked up to Naruto and handed him some clothes, "I saw that your apartment was burnt down so I bought you some new clothes since you'll need them and please be safe out there", he told him then looked at Tsunade, "Please take good care of him." "I will sensei you don't have to worry", she reassured him. Sakura walked up to Naruto, "Put out your hands", she told him and he did as he was told. She place a scarf in his hands, "Its to keep you warm since winter is coming soon." She hugged him good-bye then stepped back. Ino walked up to him next, "Here you go my mom and I made these pork buns for you", she said and placed a bag full of pork buns in his hands then she hugged him good-bye and stepped back. Next Hinata walked up to him blushing, "I…I heard that you will be training while…on your journey…so here is a book about…basic daily routine exercises", she stuttered and handed him the book, then she gave him a hug too, then stepped back. Tenten then walked up to him, "Here this is my favorite kunai, I want you to have it", she handed it to him and gave him a big hug, "Oh, Gaara and Temari had to go back home, but they told me to tell you good-bye and be safe." Naruto was touched that his friends would give him such great gifts. "Alright Naruto time to go now", Tsunade said and he nodded. As they left the village all of Naruto's friends waved good-bye to him and he waved back.

They walked all day and just made some comfortable conversation with each other, Naruto just nodded or shook his head whenever one of the ladies asked him a question. It was now sunset, so they decided to make camp for the night. After a pleasant dinner, and the shock the ladies got seeing how much Naruto could eat, they went into their tent laid out their sleeping bags, Tsunade had an extra one for Naruto, then went to sleep. Both Tsunade and Shizune were awaken from their peaceful sleep when they heard a lot of movement next to them. They both looked to see Naruto twisting and turning in his sleeping bag with tears running down his face. They both instantly knew that he was having a really bad nightmare, so they both slid closer to him and held him in a warm embrace. Naruto instantly calmed down as he scooted into the warmth and they all fell into a comfortable and peaceful sleep.

**Six Years Later**

It was a typical day in Konoha, the sun shining, the wind blowing the leaves around the village, the birds chirping, the busy streets of the village, oh and the day that the academy students took their test to become genin. We find Sakura on her way to the academy, steadily walking as she takes in the morning breeze. "Ah what a day to become a genin", she spoke to no one in particular. "Good morning Sakura", a voice came from beside her. "Oh Ino good morning to you too", she replied back. "I can't wait to finally become a genin", Ino said. "I know what you mean. Its been five years since we entered the academy and we finally get to graduate", Sakura said joyfully. "That's assuming that you pass the final test Sakura", Ino said snickering. "What is that suppose to mean Ino-pig?" Sakura said obviously angered by the last statement. "Oh I think you know what it means Forehead-girl", Ino said matching Sakura's anger. "I don't care what you say as long as I get to the classroom first", Sakura said as she started speed-walking. "You won't get there first because I will", Ino said as they both began to run towards the academy.

The classroom door slid open, "I'm first", Sakura and Ino said in unison as they both came into the room at the same time. They were about to argue but they saw a group of girls crowding around a boy, "Sasuke-kun", they both screamed in a very girlish way then ran over to the boy in the middle of the female group. Sasuke was getting a headache from all the girls screaming in his ears, but luckily for him the teacher came in. "Alright everyone take your seats", Iruka said as he stood in front of his podium. "Alright as you all know today is the day of your genin test, but first I would to introduce a new student that will be taking the test with you guys", Iruka said as he got all the student's attention, then continued, "Come on in."

The door slid opened as everyone waited in anticipation to see the new kid. The kid that walked in had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and these strange looking whisker like marks on his cheeks, he was wearing a pair of black ninja pants, a dark grey t-shirt, a pair of black ninja sandals, a pitch black trench coat that he wore over his shirt, and a headband that matched the color of his trench coat. The students seemed to be in awe, I mean this kid must be good if he was accepted into the class on the day of the big test, but there was two girls in the class that thought they had seen this boy before and another girl who instantly knew who he was and she couldn't take her pearl colored eyes off him. "This is Naruto Uzumaki", Iruka proclaimed then continued, "Would you like to add anything?" "Like Iruka-sensei said my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was born here in the Leaf Village, but for the past six years I have been training outside the village so most of you have never seen me before and I'm happy to be here", Naruto stated. "Alright Naruto your seat will be right next to Sasuke. Sasuke could you please raise your hand?" Iruka asked the black haired kid. Sasuke reluctantly raised his hand and Naruto walked over to his seat. As he walked to his seat he could feel the glares of all the girls, except Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, directed at him. He just ignored them they weren't worth dealing with and just sat down in his seat.

Iruka went into a lecture about what to expect the test would consist of, but Naruto didn't pay any attention to it instead he decided to look around the classroom to see if he knew anyone and see if there was anyone with a good amount of power. First he looked to his left to the boy who was named Sasuke and notice that he had some power, but his aura stunk up the place and not to mention Sasuke kept looking at him through the corner of his eye. 'Ok he is clearly a gay, arrogant bastard', Naruto thought. Next he looked at this chubby kid eating a bag of chips. 'He has decent power, but he might have potenial', he thought . Next was a guy with hair the shape of a pineapple and he also happen to be sleeping. 'Well he's lazy and not that powerful, but there is something about him; I'll keep an eye out for him to see what he is capable of.' Next was a boy with a dog on his head. 'Ah the Inuzuka clan, they are very good with ninja dogs not to mention their great sense of smell, but this kid seems to need more training', he thought. Next a boy wearing sunglasses and his coat was covering most of his face. 'I sense something weird in his body like he has a whole bunch of things crawling around in side him. Oh I get it he is probably a member of the Aburame clan and he seems to have a pretty good amount of strength', Naruto thought to himself.

'Ok time to check out the girls', Naruto thought as he spotted a girl with pink hair who was staring at him. 'Well if it isn't Sakura-chan, pink hair, pretty forehead, yup that's her. Well it looks like she remembers me', Naruto thought as he flashed her a grin, then looked at a girl with long blonde hair who was also staring at him. 'Well Ino-chan looks a lot prettier with long hair. Um I know you haven't seen me for six years, but that doesn't mean you should stare at me so much', Naruto thought as he flashed her a grin as well. Next was the girl with pearl colored eyes, Naruto instantly knew that it was Hinata I mean the eyes definitely gave it away, but the weird thing was that when he saw her looking at him she directed her sight somewhere else and was blushing. 'Ha same Hinata-chan. I still don't know why she won't look me in the eye', Naruto thought as he turned his attention to Iruka who just finished his lecture. "Ok everyone we will be having a break so you guys can relax before the test", Iruka said and all the kids left the classroom.

Naruto decided that he would relax by taking a little nap against a tree, but before he could he got tackled to the ground. "Naruto-kun I missed you", both Sakura and Ino said in unison as they hugged him. "Hey Sakura-chan and Ino-chan how have you girls been?" Naruto asked. "We've been ok I guess", Sakura replied for both of them. "Its nice to see you girls again, but I would like to get off the ground", Naruto said with his fox like grin. "Oh sorry Naruto-kun", Ino said as both girls got off him. Naruto got up and dusted himself off, then the three of them continued with some idle chat.

While talking to Sakura and Ino, Naruto notice out of the corner of his eye that Hinata was standing behind a tree staring at him. "Hey how come Hinata-chan doesn't come over here to talk with us?" Naruto asked the two girls. "I don't know. She is usually shy, but not this shy", Sakura said as she saw Hinata hide behind the tree. Naruto decide to walk over to her.

'I hope they didn't notice me', Hinata thought to herself. She went to poke her head out again and came face to face with Naruto. "Hey Hinata-chan long-time-no-see", Naruto said with his foxy grin. Hinata turned beet red from being so close to him, "Hi…N-Naruto-kun", Hinata stuttered. "You know you don't have to hide from me", Naruto told her. "I…know its just I'm…still kind of surprised you're here", Hinata said while pointing her index fingers together.

Naruto and the three girls chatted a little more, but then Naruto felt a tap on his should, so he turned around to see Sasuke. "You're name's Naruto, right?" Sasuke ask rhetorically. "Yes it is, but I don't date guys, so sorry", Naruto told him. "Hey I'm not gay", Sasuke said back. "Heh you could have fooled me with the way you were checking me out in class", Naruto said then continue, "It would explain why you shrug off the pretty girls that would gladly give you their virginity in the blink of an eye." Sasuke had enough he did a few hand signs then yelled out, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of fire flew right at Naruto, but Naruto just stood there. When it reached him he swatted it up to the sky. "Dude I think you need to chill", Naruto told Sasuke as he did a few hand signs of his own then said, "Ice Style: Ice Breath Jutsu." Naruto blew very cold wind towards Sasuke's hands and they froze instantly. "What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked obviously surprised that Naruto could use ice jutsu something he had never heard of. "That should cool you off a bit", Naruto said with a chuckle. Everyone who saw the fight, which was all the students, were amazed by Naruto's power. "Naruto-kun I know we're friends and all, but please don't do that to my crush", Sakura said still surprised at Naruto's power. "I don't know what you see in this arrogant prick, but I won't do anything to him even though he clearly started it first", Naruto told Sakura then unfroze Sasuke's hands. "Don't think for a second that this is over baka", Sasuke told Naruto. "I'm a baka? I'm not the one that got his hands frozen", Naruto snickered back. Sasuke just glared at him then turned around and walked back to the classroom.

After seeing that little display of power everyone knew not to get on Naruto's bad side and what Naruto didn't know was that a little group of girls started a new fan girl club for him. "Well I see you later Naruto-kun. Wait Sasuke-kun", Sakura and Ino said chasing after Sasuke. "Well looks like Ino likes him too, I kind of feel sorry for Sasuke since he is gay yet he has nothing but girls all over him", Naruto said as he snickered to himself. "Oh well lets head back to class Hinata-chan", Naruto told Hinata. "Ok", she replied as she walked beside him towards the classroom.

When they got back to class they started their test. The first test was a henge jutsu test which everyone passed easily, then the second test was a clone jutsu test. Iruka was surprised to find out that Naruto knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu which was a jounin level technique. Everyone who passed the genin test was very happy, but Naruto felt a little depressed since all the other students were being congratulated by their parents yet Naruto had no parents; yes he did have Tsunade and Shizune but they didn't return to the village with him so he was by himself again. Iruka told them that class was over for today and that tomorrow they would be getting their assigned teams, so Naruto decided to go get a bowl of ramen from his favorite ramen shop.

While walking to the ramen shop Naruto could of sworn someone was following him, but he just shrugged it off. Little did he know that the shy pearl eyed heiress of the Hyuga clan was following him, more like stalking him, but three other kids were following him too. Naruto walked into Ichiraku and saw a very familiar face, "Teuchi-san its been awhile", Naruto said to the middle aged man on the other side of the counter. The man turned to see who was talking to him; when he saw the blonde hair and whisker marks on the boy's face he instantly knew who it was, "Well if it isn't Naruto-kun. It has been awhile and I was shocked when I found out that you left the village." "Yeah I forgot to let you and Ayame-san know I was leaving. I'm sorry about that", Naruto apologized. "Speaking of Ayame…Ayame could you come here? Someone wants to see you", Teuchi called his daughter. Ayame came walking out from the back, "If its that stupid Tatsu then just kick him out", she said as she walked over to her dad. She turned and saw blonde hair and whisker marks. In a flash she had jumped over the counter and hugged Naruto, "Naruto-kun its been ages since I last saw you", she said joyfully. "Its nice to see you again Ayame-san", Naruto replied. "Naruto use chan when you say my name we are friends after all", Ayame told Naruto. "Oh, ok Ayame-chan", Naruto replied. "That's better, I still can't believe how we found you the first time we met", Ayame said.

**(Flashback)**

It was eight o'clock at night and a nine year old Ayame was walking home from a delivery when she saw a boy laying on the floor. She walked by him and saw that he was badly beaten and he was no older than four years old. She decided to take him home with her and see if her dad could help him. So she draped his arm over her shoulders and carried him to her home.

She reached Ichiraku, which is the restaurant that her father ran and their house was above it, and walked in. She called for her dad and he came in from the back. He saw that she was carrying a small boy that was beaten. He ran up to her and took the boy from her and instantly took him to the back and looked him over. Teuchi was no doctor but he could tell that there was nothing severely wrong with the boy, so he took out his first aid kit and bandaged up the boy as best as he could, then took him upstairs and laid him down on Ayame's bed.

Naruto awoke and found himself no longer laying on the road, but instead he was in a room and laying on a bed. He looked around and saw a girl sitting on a chair near the bed and reading a book. Ayame looked up from her book and saw that he had woke up. "Oh you woke up. How do you feel?" she asked him. Naruto didn't trust people since everyone hated him, but this girl was being nice to him, so he was confused. "I feel fine", he answered. "That's good, we were afraid that you would never wake up since you've been sleeping for three days straight", she told him. Just then Teuchi walked in to see how the boy was doing. "Oh I see you're up and I bet you're hungry", he stated. As soon as he said that Naruto's stomach growled. "Well you and Ayame should come downstairs and I'll fix you up a bowl of ramen", Teuchi told him, Naruto nodded and Teuchi left.

They came downstairs and Naruto sat at the counter and Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto began taking off his bandages. "You shouldn't do that yet you need to heal first", Teuchi told him. Naruto finished taking them off and to the amazement of Teuchi and Ayame he had no wounds on his face, he didn't even have any scars. "I heal quickly", Naruto said then started eating. "Wow, this is the best ramen I ever had", Naruto complimented it. He finished his ramen and got up from his stool, "Thank you for taking care of me, but I must go now and don't worry you'll see me again since this ramen is too good to pass up", Naruto told them. Right before he left Ayame asked, "What is your name?" "It's Naruto Uzumaki", he said.

**(End of flashback)**

"Yeah that was the first time anyone had helped me besides the Hokage and for that I am extremely grateful", Naruto told Ayame. "I still can't believe someone would have done that to you", she said. "Yeah well it happened to me a lot", Naruto said then continued, "Well I have to get going now so I'll see you two later." "Ok, take care Naruto-kun", Ayame said while waving good-bye. With that Naruto left.

**A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed that chapter here is the harem poll so far:**

**Kurenai-18**

**Anko-19**

**Yugao-9**

**Shizune-11**

**Hana-20**

**Hanabi-7**

**Ayame-6**

**Female Kyuubi-17**

**Female Haku-17**

**Tayuya-10**

**Kin-9**

**Karin-1**

**Princess Yuki-5**

**Isarabi-7**

**Shion-3**

**Sasame-2**

**Yugito-5**

**Princess Haruna-1**

**Tsunami-1**

**Once I put up the next chapter the poll will end, but for now vote and review.**

**'Til next time.**


End file.
